


kodoku

by normankafka



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normankafka/pseuds/normankafka
Summary: сборник драбблов
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter





	1. натюрморт

Лед кусался. Голодом. Остроумием. Непроницаемостью. Стеклянные глаза — шершавые и кривые — с недоумением следили. Ресницы слиплись. Вероятно, от речного давления. Или от преувеличенного страха.

Утони. Утони. Утони.

И не смей повернуть назад.

У него в руках был пистолет. Мокрый. Скользкий. Пугливый. Чихал, кашлял. Был болен. Настоящий слабак.

Что ты сможешь сделать, Уилл?

Что ты сможешь сделать?

Утони, утони, утони.

Он видел его.

Резные рога и темнота на лице. Покрывала. Спасала. Защищала. Оставайся неизвестным. Ты — моя собственность.

«Стреляй».

Это шептал голос.

До того как ты станешь ужином. Его ужином.

Натюрмортом. Прекрасным неизвестным на холсте. Изрисован кровью и небесными акварельными слезами. И по рукам текли страх и презрение. Теперь страдай. Ты стал его добычей.

Уилл выстрелил. И выстрел был пустым и ничтожным.

Водная пустота. Посреди прохлады и мокроты речного неба.

Не дыши. Замри.

Ты проиграл.

Уилл падал. Его тянули вниз. Дыхание, мерзлота и сон.

Одолевал. Был наркотиком. Шептал. «Усни, тебе станет легче».

«Усни».

«Усни и пропади навеки в ледяной глуши хвойного моря».

И Уилл засыпал.

Пистолет выскользнул из рук. Ко дну, ко дну. Плыви. И никогда не возвращайся на поверхность. Плыви. Пусть песок и неизвестность станут твоей могилой.

Впоследствии все смертники скажут, что были рады.

Ибо каждого должна настигнуть справедливость.

Их справедливость.

Его спас Ганнибал. Тяни, тяни. Мокрая рубашка. Запах речных поцелуев. Красные пистолетные укусы на пальцах. И волосы поселились на лице грустными прядями. Пострадавшие. Жалуйтесь, жалуйтесь.

Вы будете помилованы.

Уилл дрожал. Изредка. Пальцы сомкнулись вокруг Ганнибалова запястья.

И губы — плоскость песчаного дна и серость дня — замерли. Молчаливо. Скажи что-нибудь. Скажи.

Уилл ничего не сказал.

Вместо него сказал Ганнибал.

Успокой. Согрей. Будь добрым и любезным.

Перед тем как вонзить нож в спину:

— Все будет хорошо, Уилл.

Все будет хорошо.

Ты стал его натюрмортом.


	2. небосклон

В грифельных красках задыхалась трава. Убегала от серого знойного солнца река. Хрипами дышало небо. В неведении исчезали масляные тучи, и их законное место занимала своим широким телом пустота. Бездействие. Молчание. Скука. И её костлявый хребет перебирала руками невидимая луна. Восхищалась.

Вероятнее всего.

Река кусалась холодом. Ганнибал заметил это.

Руки мерзли. Покрылись красной коркой гнева, и их визгливый голос был слышен на лесной окраине. Там, где заканчивался деревянная мгла.

Уиллу было не холодно.

Уиллу было весело.

Восхищение. Вдохновение. Радость. Интерес.

Он стоял по колено в воде. В руках — игривая удочка. И её прожорливый крючок острыми ногтями царапал нежное рыбье горло. Задыхались. Задыхались. Задыхались. И постепенно умирали. Занятная охота.

Ганнибал сидел на берегу. Стойкая трава ласкала его пальцы. Река волком посматривала на него. Взглядом кусалась. Кричала. И слова — тусклый фонарный свет и беспечность дневного разнообразия — взлетали в воздух. И пропадали под гнётом мстительного ветра.

Летите, слова.

Исчезните в багряной тиши. Предстоящего заката.

Уилл пах серостью толщ воды. Отсутствием солнечного света.

Ни единого красного укуса.

Солнце проиграло битву. Слабак.

И полный восхищения взгляд.

Ганнибал поцеловал Уилла, и лес протяжно вздохнул. Ухмыльнулся. Едкая улыбка. Ни тени сарказма. Деревья обняли друг друга. Листья запели в унисон.

И голоса застыли в воздухе. Как самые прекрасные небесные краски.


	3. тащи труп

Они играли долго.

Своеобразные прятки.

Ганнибал оставлял подсказки.

Кто не спрятался, я не виноват.

Ганнибал Лектер слишком хорошо спрятался.

Будто исчез.

Сгорел куском подсказки в зловонной пасти огня.

Уилл видел записи везде.

На стенах.

Следы слез и золотых пятен лунной крови.

«Найди меня».

Вырезано на телах.

Спина.

Острый нож.

Раз.

Восемь.

Двадцать три.

Девять.

«Уилл?».

И под дверью.

Записки. Записки. Записки.

«Уилл?».

«Найди меня».

«Уилл?».

«Уилл?».

И ещё сто раз.

Клочками обугленными завалена кровать. Словно безумие черными буквами заглатывало Уилла. Целиком.

И этим безумием был Ганнибал.

Уилл.

Уилл.

Уилл.

Найди меня.

Бесконечно.

Действуй.

Когда он вернулся, было бело.

Пол устилали записки. Ухмылка. Шаг. Шаг. Шаг. Хрустела бумага, и пели строчки шуршание порванных клочков.

— Где я должен был найти, Ганнибал?

Ты мог быть где угодно.

Ты и был где угодно.

Жаром и злостью кусались Уилловы губы.

Ганнибал почувствовал это.

Уилл целовался гневно.

Словно в агонии.

Бешено.

Рывками. Рывками.

В бреду. Поскорее бы закончить.

И убежать.

И тепло, тепло.

У Уилла теплые руки.

Остро-ржавые губы.

Мягкие и кусачие волосы.

С Ганнибаловых пальцев слезами текла кровь.

Холод бежевых стен.

Жарко. Спертый воздух.

Целуй жестче.

Кусайся.

И царапинами на шее оставляй свои слёзы.

Это мои жертвы.

И шипы твоих разбитых мыслей.

«Ублюдок».

И Уилл замолчал.

Только губы кусались.

Медленно.

Спокойно.

Расслабленно.

«великолепно».


	4. снег

Снежно. Пасмурно. Мокро.

Хрустящий снег под ногами. И приятная улыбка на губах.

Кусалась. Сдавливала горло от нахлынувшего волнения. От долгожданной встречи. Щекотала щёки. Была растаявшим снегом в волосах.Тот искрился, смеялся, хохотал. Ожидал своей будущей кончины в теплых огненных объятиях. Руки на шее. На плечах.

Уютно.

Уилл появился мгновенно. На крыльце. С покрасневшими щеками от жара пухлого камина. В воздушной рубашке и свисающих волнами штанах. Веселый. Радостный. Счастливый. С дрожащими бледными пальцами.

Уилл был теплым. Это первое, что почувствовал Ганнибал, прижавшись к нему. Живой. Искрящийся. Родной. Пах Рождеством и жесткими ссылками.

Он мог сказать что угодно.

«Я скучал по тебе, Уилл».

«Давно не виделись, Уилл».

«Как дела, Уилл?».

Но он молчал.

Только чувствовал щекочущие вздохи около беззащитной шеи. Острыми ногтями мороз щипал пальцы, оставлял багровые рубцы. Те вскрикивали, ругались, гневались. Ничего не предпринимали. Оставались молчаливыми. Кроткими. Безобидными.

Ганнибал поцеловал Уилла в прихожей.

Чуть слюняво, чуть мокро, чуть страстно и совершенно жадно.

Он не видел его долгое время.

Слишком долгое.

Ехал сюда черт знает откуда, не обращая внимание на Джековы предостережения.

«Он не зря в ссылке, Ганнибал».

«К нему нельзя приезжать, понимаешь?».

«Ганнибал?».

А он не слышал.

Он целовал Уилла, обнимал за плечи, пальцами чувствовал морозную рубашку, носом — обугленный домашний воздух.

Приятно.

Здорово.

Катастрофически неразумно.

«Я рискую своей головой ради тебя», — мог сказать Ганнибал.

Но промолчал.


End file.
